Remnant Encounter
by CumberWright
Summary: Right, first fanfic. While Raven waits to be lectured by her Father, she and Valkyrie are put into a rather nasty situation with a few familiar 'Friends' (I hope you guys like it)


((So this is my first Skulduggery Fanfic, actually, my first fan fic. I'm writing this for a short(long) story in english and a competition in school also. Hope you guys like my OC, Raven Frost ( RFrost_ on twitter) I've not finished it yet so bare with me! :D))

02:30.

It was late, and she was tired.

Raven yawned for the 2nd time in the last few seconds, her chin resting on her palm, a flame flickering in her free hand. The wooden chair she sat on, which was becoming uncomfortable, was placed in a long corridor, outside a small office, her Dad's office. _Great, another lecture _She thought. It was unnervingly quiet, no-one was around, not a sound could be heard, except….

_That was some fall. _Valkyrie thought with a grunt as she finally reached the Irish Sanctuary in Roarhaven. Her ribs were broken and her head hurt but at least she didn't need to walk any longer. She gave a small sigh of relief, taking a few needed breaths before entering the building. _Oh, Brilliant. This place is empty. _She frowned, looking around for anyone. The atmosphere was too quiet for her liking. She turned the corner of the 'never-ending' corridor, hissing as the pain from her ribs intensified. She was shaking, loosing quite a lot of blood. _Damn it, this isn't good. _She frantically looked around, not even the Cleavers stood at their post. Her body ached; she fell to her knees with a whimper; her vision wasting no time to blur.

Raven concentrated on the small noise, footsteps…

She arose, quietly making her way to the corner of the corridor, peeking her head around to an unexpected sight. She gasped, running towards the whimpering heap on the ground. "Val!?" Raven called; her eyes wide. "What happened!?"

Valkyrie groaned, clutching her rib cage. Raven didn't wait for her to answer and grabbed Val's shoulders, helping her injured friend to her feet and pulling an arm around her neck to support her. "You're ok, I've got you." She said as she led her down the corridor. _Where's Skulduggery..? What Happened? Who did this? Where is everyone!? _Raven thought in frustration, Valkyrie slowly becoming limp by her side. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! _She growled, finally making it to the Medical Bay. She reached for the handle but the door swung open, Elder Ghastly Bespoke exiting the room before looking to her with a puzzled face. "Raven? Val? What happened?!"

"I don't know!" Raven snapped before sighing, head low. "Could you help me get her inside?"

"Sure" Ghastly nodded, taking Valkyrie's unconscious body and carrying her inside the Medical bay, laying her on one of the beds.

After a few moments he turned back to Raven "What's happened?

"I don't know. I found Val in the corridor, didn't get anything from her before she collapsed" She said with a frown.

"Right, you get Dr Nye while I call Skulduggery"

Raven nodded before quickly running to get Nye as Ghastly left the room.

"Dr Nye? Clarabelle?" It, and it's assistant, were nowhere to be found. She scratched the back of her neck in confusion _Where /was/ everyone? This is too weird. This is… like, weirder than weird weird. _

She sighed with a worrying frown, running back to where Detective Cain lay. When she arrived, she froze. Valkyrie rubbed her eyes, sitting up as she did so. "R-Raven?" Val asked as her vision cleared, she looked around. "What-"she began, before being cut off by a gentle hug.

"Oh my God, Cain! Don't scare me like that!" Raven exclaimed, relieved.

"S-Sorry…" Valkyrie replied a little dumbly, her head still hurt and her ribs were agonisingly painful. Raven noticed this when she grimaced.

"I can't find Dr Nye... Or Clarabelle or... Well, anybody. I saw Ghastly but..." She shrugged "that's 'bout it" She said with an obvious frown.

Valkyrie looked to the door "Oh no..." She said, about to stand up before Raven stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere; you've lost too much blood to be walking around!" Raven said, a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I have a bad feeling about this. Just let me check outside"

Raven shook her head "No way! I will, now stay" she said pointing a finger at her as she backed up to the door. "

Birdy" Val snapped "Get away from the door! It could be anything!"

Raven nodded "Exactly, so that's why it's better if I check."

Valkyrie stood, finding her balance before stepping forward. "Stop acting like a kid, Raven." She said, walking to the door.

Raven shook her head "But I am a kid" she mumbled, letting her pass "At least let me bandage up your ribs." Birdy suggested, standing by the door. Valkyrie nodded and Raven went to find some bandages.

After the wounds were bandaged, Raven and Valkyrie stood silently by the door. Val took a breath before opening the door a crack, peering outside. She spotted something she hoped she'd never see again, closing the door quickly, but quietly, trying to disguise her panic and worry with bravery, but it didn't work. Raven didn't like her reaction, giving her a 'What the heck is it?' gesture. Valkyrie hesitated, taking a final peek out the door to be certain before turning to her friend. "Remnants" was all she whispered, and it struck fear in Raven's heart.

Remnants were spirit-like creatures that would possess the bodies of humans, crawling down the Victims throats. Once they've been possessed, the victim would have 4 days to get it out before the Remnant would be in control forever.

Raven shook her head in disbelief. "But, Ages ago, didn't you trap them!?" She whispered, wanting to look outside for herself.

Valkyrie sagged. "I did!" she replied quietly "But someone must of let them out!" Raven looked down with a sigh, wondering how they were going to;

Get out, and

Trap the Remnants.

Raven's head soon snapped up in realisation. She got to her feet and reached for the door handle, Valkyrie then grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing, Birdy!?" Valkyrie asked, pulling her back.

"My Dad's out there! I need to help him, Valkyrie let go of my arm!"

Valkyrie's face showed sympathy under the look of concentration "We'll get to him, he's probably got out, and most likely everyone has."

"At least let me check his office?" She asked, letting go of the handle. "Ok, right. But first we need a distraction."

Raven Thought. Valkyrie thought. At the same moment, they looked to each other. "No, Cain. Are you mental?!" Valkyrie shook her head.

"It'll give you time to check, I wont let Darquesse out, I promise."

"That's surprisingly not what I'm worried about, What about /you/ Valkyrie. What if you get hurt?"

"They won't kill me because they need me Alive!"

"That doesn't mean they won't hurt to till Darquesse if forced out!"

"Are you going or not? We're running out of time, Raven" Valkyrie said with a frown, her hand resting on the door handle as she looked to Raven, who then nodded.

"Alright…" she said, getting ready to run.

"On Three." Val twisted the handle.

"One." They could hear the remnants outside.

"Two." Raven's hands began to shake.

"Three!" Valkyrie shouted, swinging the door open to the swarm of Remnants in the hallway. She sprinted down one way, Raven the other.

"Over Here!" Cain called; waving her arms around to distract them. Raven sprinted around the corridor, already feeling the form of a stitch. She took a deep breath, skidding to a stop by the Door to her Father's office.

The door was locked, but it didn't take long for her to bust it open by manipulating the air. She barged in, looking around at the mess inside. Although there were signs of a struggle there was no one here. She cursed, before turning around and running out the room. She was tempted to shout for him but that would most-likely attract a few friendly Remnants. After a few minutes of desperate searching, Raven turned a corner to see someone with their back to her. She raised an eyebrow before smiling. It was her Dad. 'Fantom' as he was called. She ran towards him, filled with relief.

Her father slowly turned towards her, soon revealing the dark veins and black lips. Raven came to a halt, her eyes widening. "No..." she breathed, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. As her father took one step forward, so she took one step back; Tears slowly forming in her eyes. _Dark Veins… Black lips… Bloodshot eyes… _She said to her self. _Signs of Remnant possestion… _

"Hello, Sweetheart." He said with an unnerving grin, holding his hand out. "Don't be scared, it's only me, your Dad" Chuckling, he took another step, Causing Raven to take another.

A moment past and her heart beat increased in fear. Silence filled the corridor. Neither of them moved. Fantom went to speak, but before he could, Raven turned, running down the corridor and turning the corner. He grinned, following her. "Love a good chase"

_No! This can't be happening, please! It can't! _Raven whimpered as she ran, continuously looking behind her. She could see him coming closer. He appeared to be walking but he was closing the gap between them easily. Raven began to sprint, but didn't get far before he grabbed her by the hair. She cried out, grasping her head as he threw her to the ground, standing over her. "Don't run next time." He said slyly, seeing the tears that now streamed down Raven's face. "You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter" He said smirking.

He took her arm and yanked her up, shoving her into the wall. She grunted as she hit the wall, falling to her knees. "V-Val-!" She managed to yell before her father grabbed her throat, turning her to face him. "Tut Tut Tut." He said as he shook his head. "She isn't comin'. No point even calling her name." Once he had slapped her in the face, he sighed in boredom and turned, seeing the Cain girl at the end of the hall. "See, she is here. I-I told you" Raven said, her voice coarse, with a small chuckle.

As she approached, Fantom's growl soon softened. He knelt down by Raven's side; she was slumped against the wall, her cheek red and her cheeks damp from the tears. As he looked at her, he motioned over to Valkyrie, who was now a meter away. She glanced over, lowering her head once she saw her. "Sorry to disappoint you, Sweetheart, but I don't think anyone can help you now."

Raven cried in silence as Valkyrie Cain, now the destined destroyer of the world; Darquesse, grinned at her. "What's wrong, Birdy? You look like you've seen death itself." Darquesse looked to the smiling Remnant Fantom. "What's it like to have this as a daughter?" She said in disgust, grimacing at the sobbing girl. "Hell." He replied, glancing at Raven with a sneer.

"Seems like you've given her a beating" Darquesse said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, I've not even started yet" Fantom replied, grabbing Raven's forearm and pulling her to her feet. "What do you suppose we do with her?"

She tilted her head, as if studying Raven. "Are there any Remnants left without a body?" She asked, folding her arms. As soon as Raven heard her possible outcome, she whimpered, raising her head.

"Don't, Please! Don't do it!" She yelled, anger, pain and sorrow filling her body. She tried to dismiss the small pain and yanked her arm away and looked to Darquesse in disappointment. "You promised me..." She whispered, running with a slight limp down the corridor before Fantom could grab her. She could hear him shout in frustration, about to run after her before Darquesse stopped him.

"I'll deal with little Birdy, I haven't been out on a while" She said with a chuckle, running down after Raven.

((Hope you enjoyed it! Will post more soon! :D))


End file.
